Crystal Jewels/Parental Guide
This is a Parental Guide for Crystal Jewels. Sex and Nudity Some episodes involve female characters with skin revealing outfits. Parents may find this offensive, but kids might be okay. There is some hot springs and bath scenes in some episodes, where the female characters have their breasts covered up in water only showing shoulders, and male characters have their genitalia covered up in soap. Some kissing is visible, tongue kissing is visible, and expect some same sex kissing too. Some characters are in romantic relationships Two characters are "perverted" in the series, and will chase after almost any girl, but judge the books by its covers. In Marching Band Intruder, Daryll calls Dustin a "ding dong dangus". Violence and Gore Crystal Monsters battles are seen in almost every episode Some human characters punches and kicks each other and one another. One character has a black hammer with a face on it that seems soft for her to hit characters with. Some violence, which character comically hit each other, is contexual. This is seen many times throughout the series. There is a little blood in some episodes, but not too kuch, but there are some red stitches in Crystal Monsters and humans. References to animal and child abuse Profanity Occasionally "stupid", "idiot", "jerk", "dummy", and "dingit" Roaracryst's profanity, "webbammit!" is a euphenism for "dammit". Some uses of "slut", "son of a--", "shut up", "balls", "pissed", "screwed", "suck" and "crap". Name calling includes "retard", "turd", "pervert", and "bitch". However, these are only heard in TV-PG episodes. "Frats" and "fratting" is a euphenism for the f-word, used countless of times in the later series. "Hell" is referred in episodes containing Devil J, but the word is still used in some regular episodes. In 5,000 Ways of Maruka, Maruka told the brawlers to "bite me". In Marching Band Intruder, Daryll calls Dustin a "ding dong dangus". Some episodes contains censor bleeping which the words are hard to identify. Alcohol/Tobacco/Drugs Some smoking that are shown in this episode were removed, like cigarettes were removed from scenes. Frightening and Intense scenes Devil J's transformation might be scary for very sensitive viewers. Sometimes the brawlers' adventures are depicted lightly, and some episodes might contain even scarier situations. In The Danger Cream, Roaracryst is told he has 24-hours to live after swallowing the pill. The Devil J episodes and some of the part episodes might be scary for younger viewers. Characters in near-death experiences and near-death situations might frighten younger viewers. In For the Snakes of Iccryst, younger children might be frighten on how horrible and scary the mutated snakes are, and this episode depicts on the 9/11 attacks. In Pi-Kouchu, I See You, younger audiences might also be scared for the fact that some scenes involves a black face, for racist excuses. Some Crystal Monsters have deadly powers (such as a vacuum of death, one lose one death card game, etc.) Some scenes that involves some characters in death might upset younger audiences, like sacrifices made, but no sight of blood. Some characters act emotionally and/or cry, which can also upset younger viewers. Spoliers Sex and Nudity The male character, Elliott Mitoa, came out to Danelle that he is gay for Kouchu in The Dancer's Life. Later, he told Ichigo that he is gay. In The Dancer's Life, Elliott attempted to "play doctor" with Kouchu, but he is disturbed by his parents. (This was censored) The episode, Maeko to Kouchu! Partners in Action was undubbed because of references to sexuality which may be offensive to young children. There is same sex kissing available and two male characters entering rooms for sex in the hotel, and Sidekick Boy, Bob, and Garnet nearly got prostituted.